La ausencia del engaño
by Seth Usher
Summary: La puerta se cierra. La de la mente de Kano y la de verdad, haciendo que Mary se sobresalte un instante. Seto la calma, pensativo. Su primer impulso es correr tras Kano pero no lo hace.
1. Al dar una vuelta

Tabla Burn, para _Notas oscuras_:

**2.** _Te diré algo: no puedes ganar_.

* * *

**La ausencia del engaño**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Al dar una vuelta

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Kano cómo sería su vida adulta, si llegaba a tenerla, habría respondido sin vacilaciones: pudriéndome con el valiente de Seto, luego de que Kido se case con alguna tipa más femenina que ella.

De oírlo, su compañera lo habría pateado. Seto, por otro lado, en su momento, se hubiera sonrojado.

Entonces…Mary.

_Mary, Merry, Mery_…ni ella sabía escribir su nombre. Y Kano trató de burlarse de esto como si estuviera flirteando con la pobre retardada.

Era digna de lástima.

Porque eso era lo que Seto sentía por ella, ¿verdad? No podía ser nada más. Debía tratarse de algo similar a lo que le ocurría a Kido cuando tenía sus días de soledad y miraba a Kano de reojo como si él tuviera una solución para ella. Que no la tenía ni quería tenerla aunque fueran hermanos y la apreciara.

Si, Seto sentía lástima de la imbécil. Por eso leía con ella. Bebía su té de mierda y comía sus asquerosas pastas. No podía ser otra cosa.

No _debía_ ser otra cosa.

Día a día, Kano fue de la incredulidad a la desesperación.

Una noche, la primera, en la que Seto compartía cama con ella. Ambos vestidos, claro. Ella durmiendo sobre el pecho de él. Kano se burló.

Cuando Seto le clavó la mirada y Kano asintió, tuvieron la conversación silenciosa.

_¿Vienes? _

_No puedo…_

_Se durmió ya. No es tu novia._

_Es que…_

_¿Qué? No me digas que…_

Kano rompió a reír. Por dentro y por fuera. Se mordió la mano hasta que sangró para que las chicas no despertaran.

_Me gusta, Kano. Me gusta de verdad. Y…no puedo explicarlo pero siento que debo darle todo lo que tengo. _

El gusto metálico llenó la boca de Kano hasta la náusea. Una extraña debilidad, como si le hubieran pegado en la cabeza, lo invadió.

_Ya. Como sea. Tú te lo pierdes._

_Sí._

Seto sonrió y volvió a acomodarse con los brazos en torno a Mary, Mery, Merry, o lo que fuera.

Kano los observó durante más de lo que hubiera sido diplomático. Contempló la posibilidad de meterse con ellos.

Qué escandaloso. Le ganó el desgano y un amargo dolor en el pecho, que se extendía como comienzos de vómitos hasta su garganta llena de agujas.

_Me voy. Adiós._

_¿A dónde vas? _

_A dar una vuelta, no te preocupes._

La puerta se cierra. La de la mente de Kano y la de verdad, haciendo que Mary se sobresalte un instante.

Seto la calma, pensativo. Su primer impulso es correr tras Kano pero no lo hace.

Mary vuelve a dormirse pero Seto no pega un ojo en toda la noche, atento a que los pasos gatunos de Shuuya retornen.

Pero no lo hacen.

¿Y qué si no lo hiciera? Seto se siente culpable por considerarlo. Y descarta la posibilidad como deseada de inmediato. Sólo quiere que su familia esté junta. Por muy extraños que sean todos.


	2. Relato estrangulado

Tabla Burn, para _Notas oscuras_:

**3**. _Demasiado lento_.

* * *

**La ausencia del engaño**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Relato estrangulado

* * *

Ya no escucha a Mary, ni come lo que Kido prepara. Deambula por la ciudad sin rumbo, buscando rastrear afuera de hospitales, depósitos y escuelas. Buscando la voz de Shuuya. Tan siquiera sus gritos sofocados. O los susurros débiles y desesperados por privaciones.

Después de vacilar, rodea incluso el distrito del placer, en compañía de Kido para que no los vean ni los detengan, siendo tan jóvenes.

Nada. Adolescentes y no tanto ofreciendo sus cuerpos. Y nada. Drogas. Y nada. Armas ilegales. Y nada. Sobre todo nada. De Kano.

Al volver al departamento, Mary está con él. Shuuya está tendido en un sofá. Un resplandor rojizo llena sus ojos. Bebe té como si fuese normal.

Cinco días.

—Me metí en problemas. Pero traje dinero, eso es lo importante.

Una bolsa llena.

—¿Robaste? —Kido suspira, sin poder contenerse de revisar los fajos cuantiosos.

—A esa gente ya no le hacía falta.

Kido tiene miedo de preguntar más. Con la vista endurecida deja a un lado el dinero y le dice a Mary de ir a comprar lo que cenarán.

—Volveremos en una hora como mucho.

—Adiós, bellezas.

_Gracias, Kido._

_De nada. _

Mary a penas y entiende la tensión pero comprende lo suficiente de que debe marcharse rápido con Kido, que la arrastra de buena fe. Seto a penas y le dirige una mirada como saludo. Tiene los puños apretados y sus ojos se clavan en Kano.

_¿Qué demonios, Shuuya?_

_Fu fu fu, ¿me voy unos días y vuelvo a ser "Shuuya"? Qué poco formal es el chico valiente._

_¿Dónde estabas?_

_Ah, por ahí._

_¿Y ese dinero?_

_…si tanto te preocupa, ¿por qué no lo miras tú mismo?_

Seto, encolerizado, toma a Kano de las muñecas.

Su apariencia cambia, con su cara retorcida de dolor. Caen juntos en el sofá. Seto sobre Kano, que ahoga un gemido.

_No es que yo haya querido mostrártelo, ¿eh? Me has puesto en un aprieto. _

Era una ilusión: vendas ensangrentadas sobre su piel. Una gasa en su ojo. Un corte en su mejilla. Moretones extraños en su cuello y brazos, perdiéndose en su camisa y chaqueta.

_¿Cómo…?_

Seto aferra las muñecas de Kano, que tiembla, poseído por el dolor. Sin perder su sonrisa burlona. Con los ojos brillantes y no de lágrimas.

_Mira…_

Días antes, cuando encontró a Seto durmiendo con Mary. Luego de irse. Bueno, más bien bajando las escaleras. Kano saca su celular y tipea invitaciones tras encontrar un foro de temática turbia.

Manda cien. Le responden veinte. Filtra diez para un encuentro. Hombres grandes y sudorosos que le han mandado fotos a Kano de sus pollas antes de saberse su nombre siquiera.

_Iré rápido porque sería aburrido de otra manera._

Un día dando vueltas por la estación de tren cercana y un parque, comiendo y abasteciéndose según un plan que Seto no alcanza a escuchar ni comprender, poseído por sus inquietudes y confundido por su sensación de fatalidad. La noche siguiente al distrito del placer para esperar por los tipos, que vienen en dos coches tras ofrecer uno su casa de las afueras. Les encanta Kano. Lo hacen dar vueltas para ellos. Los decepciona pensar que su truco con la identificación es cierto y que tiene ya dieciocho años. Pero es perfectamente legal para ellos.

—_Tengo un defecto de crecimiento y pigmentación en los ojos. Por eso me escapé de mi casa y trabajo así…_

Seto los ve como Kano: borrosos, oliendo a sudor pesado y perfume de hombre, puro diente y boca abierta, lenguas gruesas que se saborean al observar el cuerpo del adolescente. Son grandes, musculosos, gordos y peludos. Sus manos enormes…

_¡No! No lo hiciste…_

Kano ríe contra su cuello, quitándole el pelo de la nuca, abrazándolo ante la debilidad incrédula de Seto.

_¿Por qué no? _

A penas esperan las cuatro horas de viaje para empezar. Las manos como lobos rodean a Kano y lo muerden. Pequeños mordiscos impacientes…

_¡No!_

Seto hace amagos desesperados por marcharse pero la mente de Kano lo absorbe en un frenesí autodestructivo. No puede dejar de mirar. Están fusionados en el dolor.

Y la humillación.

Un placer extraño, fugaz, incómodo.

—Este chico es en verdad lujurioso y no tiene una sola enfermedad. Mira su pequeña polla. Apuesto a que tienes un agujero flexible de tanto follar, ¿eh? ¿Y si meto un dedo…?

_Kano, tú no…_

_Si. Adelantaré más._

No lo suficiente. Escenas de desnudos pasan ante Seto, pretendiendo vaciarle el estómago de comida, tripas y voluntad para seguir vivo.

Lo hacen de muchas maneras. En el auto sólo es un toqueteo subido de tono. Pero en la casa, Kano ya está desnudo por completo. Sólo le quedan las botas.

Y ya ha probado a los hombres con los que viajaba. El sabor de ellos predomina en su garganta.

Uno tras otro. Dos. Uno en la boca, dos…

Bebidas. Y drogas. Jeringas. Seto presta especial atención a esto, casi desmayándose…

_Kano, mierda…_

Es como si él fuera el abusado. Por muchos motivos. Porque ama a Kano y por la característica de sus poderes.

Lo sujetan. Kano cree que tiene todo bajo control hasta que eso pasa.

—_¡Esperen…!_

Le tapan la boca.

—_Dijiste que eras un yonqui…veamos cómo te va con esto…_

(Hay algo de las jeringas que Seto debería observar con más atención pero lo que le hacen a Kano llena la inmensidad de su dolor)

Le clavan una aguja. Kano aúlla contra la palma gorda y peluda de uno de los tipos, que lo masturba mientras tanto.

Es demasiado.

Colores brillantes.

—¿Te gusta, Kousuke? Disfrútalo.

Kano lo abraza. Seto tarda en darse cuenta de que solloza sobre su rostro, estupefacto.

Aún sigue viendo. Es complicado. Entran en él, salen. Jadeos, besos llenos de baba, semen, semen, cosas más chocantes. Azotes. Seto se preocupa por las sensaciones lejanas del recuerdo. ¿Cómo pudo quedar el cuerpo de Kano tras eso? Los vendajes son poca cosa.

El efecto pasa con lentitud. La respiración de Kano regresa a un cuerpo entumecido, que no puede usar su poder hasta que el dueño encuentra aspirinas, que pasa con vodka, como sedante.

Los hombres yacen muertos. Ojos abiertos. Desnudos, bañados en sudor frío. Algunos manchados en sus propias heces.

_Cambié la mezcla por pura y no lo resistieron._

Seto no llega a escuchar si Kano se ríe o si lo cuenta con mera ironía.

El Shuuya del relato busca el dinero, lo embolsa y usa el auto de los pedófilos, conduciendo y chocando sin ser detenido. Al volver a la ciudad, carga su celular en un café y ve las 117 llamadas perdidas de su grupo.

_¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó, Seto? ¿Estás…excitado?_

Kano trata de meter su mano en el hueco del overol de Seto, pero este último no permite que se mueva mucho más y comienza a estrangularlo con rabia.


	3. Morir de todos modos

Tabla Burn, para _Notas oscuras_:

**4.** _Te diré algo ahora: me llevaré todo_.

Dedicado a _Lyrae Dust_.

* * *

**La ausencia del engaño**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Morir de todos modos

* * *

Kano tiene tanto carácter que a veces uno olvida que es un niño. De corta estatura y huesos muy frágiles. Incluso menor que Seto.

También sonríe mucho y sus ojos son esquivos como los de un gato.

Es difícil entender que llora con frecuencia. Habría que ser capaz de leer la mente.

O de poseer su corazón.

Seto tiene ambas cosas a su favor pero el cuello de Shuuya se aprieta más y más entre sus dedos. A punto de desgarrarse.

Y Kano no pelea. Se deja hacer como si Kousuke estuviera a punto de hacerle el amor. Acepta la muerte con la soltura de la mascota que ha atacado a su dueño.

Incluso puede parecer que la desea como un alivio.

_Perdón, Kousuke._

_Mátame, Kousuke._

_Kousuke…_

_Kousuke…_

_Kousuke…_

_Soy tuyo, Kousuke. _

_Soy malo._

_Rómpeme. _

Esa serie de palabras se repite al hartazgo hasta que Seto, notando el rostro de Kano tornándose morado en la media oscuridad, lo suelta. Ambos están llorando. Seto a punto de derrumbarse y queriendo volver a golpear a Kano. Este último tendido en la cama, con las manos en el estómago.

La mente de Seto se aleja y hace acopios por calmarse, mientras que él se sienta y mira a Kano de reojo.

—Podría morir de todos modos.

—¿Qué…?

Entonces Seto nota la mancha de sangre, extendiéndose desde debajo de la cintura de Kano, que sonríe con una mezcla horrenda de miedo y satisfacción.


	4. Suficiente

Tabla Burn, para _Notas oscuras_:

**6**. _Te mostraré que no siempre me escondo_.

Dedicado a _Lyrae Dust_.

* * *

**La ausencia del engaño**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Suficiente

* * *

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Medio día más tarde en el hospital, Kido acaba por preguntarle.

Ella es la Comandante, sí. Pero sólo de palabra.

Están muy jodidos para seguir a nadie fuera de un juego para ignorar la realidad.

—Busqué una base de datos para padres preocupados por los pedófilos. Había una lista. La hice coincidir con otra de especialistas en diferentes clínicas. Salió este cirujano acusado antes de que naciéramos. Quedaba cerca, por eso pretendí hacer un trabajo para la escuela, entrevistándolo. Tiene pornografía infantil en su ordenador. Le escribí una carta, la que tú dejaste en su escritorio, chantajeándolo.

Kano necesitaba internación. Sin los papeles en regla ni ninguna posibilidad de llamar al tutor de ellos, era casi imposible. A Kido le sorprende la rapidez y fría funcionalidad de Seto.

Aún no hablan de lo que sucedió a Kano, que sigue anestesiado.

—Él…se vendió como parte de un chiste, lo secuestraron y abusaron, ¿no?

Seto ni la mira al responder.

—Básicamente.

Kido suspira.

—Idiota.

—¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?

Kano abre los ojos a duras penas, con la expresión que pone al hacer un chiste que sabe pesado.

—Me tengo que ir. Mary está sola.

Kido asiente, asumiendo que se quedará con Kano. Shuuya observa a Seto y pronto hacen contacto sus mentes. La de Kousuke exaltada con ira por encima del alivio, igual que una tormenta que esperara el sol para levantarse con furia.

_No es tan fácil. No es un truco de magia. No puedes salir del tanque con los brazos abiertos y esperar que todo…_

_Lo sé. _

_…si haces algo como esto de nuevo…_

Más que una amenaza, son hechos. Aunque está dolido, Seto le habla con la resignación del amo que contempla sacrificar a su mascota, si sigue mordiéndolo.

_He tenido suficiente, ¿no crees?_

_No, francamente, parece que nunca fuese suficiente para ti. Ni lo que somos, ni lo que haces ni el daño que consigues que te hagan. _

Kido, sentada en un rincón, se siente desaparecer aunque no use su poder más que para hacer de los tres, figuras discretas.


	5. Sinceridad presente

Tabla Burn, para _Notas oscuras_:

**5.**_ ¿Has venido sólo a ver cómo me quemo?_

Dedicado a _Lyrae Dust_.

* * *

**La ausencia del engaño**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Sinceridad presente

* * *

Le dan de alta a la semana. Con Kido sólo recibe _chists_ al flirtear con enfermeros e internos. De Seto nada. Pero Kano tampoco hace más que mirar al suelo, sonreír tristemente y sentirse mierda cuando está frente a él, esperando el momento en el que su dueño cederá y volverá a llenarlo de caricias.

Al pasar los días sin que cambie esto, se pregunta si lo que tenían no se rompió.

_Bueno, tú querías romperlo, ¿no? Sólo te hacía daño, ¿verdad?_ Se ríe de sí mismo. Contiene las lágrimas al hablar solo, frente a un espejo.

El cirujano, entre estremecimientos que los chicos notan desde sus lugares casi invisibles, cumple al pie de la letra. Kano hace una anotación mental de volver a explotarlo si fuera necesario.

Tras la intervención y suficientes sedantes, casi no duele. Puede transformarse por un breve tiempo pero sólo lo practica en la casa.

(Casi siempre es Seto frente a un espejo, mirándolo con aprecio, sin la pesadez que ahora lo caracteriza, porque Kano lo ha ofendido sin remedio para siempre)

Es humillante aunque Shuuya trate de disimularlo. No puede proteger a su familia así.

En el hospital tiene pesadillas. Se pregunta si regresando será peor.

(_Las sábanas han sido cambiadas, ¿Kido lo habrá hecho? No…probablemente Kousuke…)_

A la hora de la cena, Mary se presenta y con incomodidad, disimulan lo que sucedió, como si ella fuera una niña, aunque Kano sabe que lee y escribe cosas que tranquilamente generarían lo que le pasó a él si se consumaran en la realidad.

Kido está parca. Se sonroja cuando cruzan mirada. Probablemente sus esperanzas están muertas pero saber lo que es Kano en realidad, debe causarle bochorno.

Es eso o un poco de envidia.

El primer día es incómodo. Pero la noche…

—Voy a dormir aquí.

Kano mira a Seto como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Pero…

—He hablado con ambas.

Un paraíso con un precio que Kano desdeña de inmediato, seguramente.

—¿Y mañana vuelves con…?

—No. He hablado con ambas, te digo.

Shuuya se mete en la cama, tratando de disimular el dolor al rozar sus heridas. No sólo las de su piel.

—Caray, Kousuke. Si me mimas, acabaré pensando que es buena idea lastimarme si quiero tu atención.

_Sabes lo que haré si vuelves a caer en algo como esto sólo por capricho._

Kousuke aferra su muñeca. Kano ve fugazmente: escenas de rojo y negro, como sombras infernales. Es muerte y violación. Es violencia y luego cenizas. Es homicidio y suicidio.

Shuuya no puede evitar reír, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aliviado.


End file.
